Scars
"Dib, are you sure this is safe...?" Zay asked, looking down cautiously at a small pile of candy Dib had acquired? "Just try it. Your leaders always eat sugar and snacks, right? Well, this is the same thing," Dib replied, munching a small piece of chocolate. She picked up the brown candy and weighed it in the palm of her hand, then set it down to poke and prod at it. "Zay," Dib said, laughing, "It's not an experiment, just eat it!" Zay looked up from the chocolate bar and at DIb, who had a piece of the candy smeared onto his lower lip. "You're sure it's not poisonous...?" "Yes I'm-" Dib froze. Slowly he began to cough, gradually becoming more violent each time. His body shook as he continued to cough harshly. He fell backwards off his chair, and onto the tile floor below, still coughing, and then he stopped, and laid there on the floor, gurgling, and not moving at all. Zay's eyes widened, "Dib!" She shrieked, running over to the boy's body that lay on the floor. Dib slowly opened one eyelid, a smirk on his face, "Did I fool you?" Zay gasped and punched him, "Never do that again!" Dib laughed and sat up, rubbing his arm, "What? It was just a joke," he replied, sitting back in his chair. She rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same, pushing some strand of hair that covered her eye back into place. Dib watched her do so, and then, asked something that he'd never thought he'd actually question before, "Zay...Why do you cover your eye?" "Oh, uhm...No reason," she said nervously, obviously taken aback by the question.? Dib cocked his head to one side, "Then...could I see it?" He asked, reaching forward to bush Zay's hair away. "No!" Zay shouted, recoiling, "Erm...I mean, no thank you." "Well...Why not?" "Because...Because it's just horrible..." Zay said, covering her face with her hands. Dib frowned sadly, and moved Zay's hands away from her, "Zay, listen to me, nothing about you could? ''ever? ''be horrible, okay?" He said. "You're just saying that..." Zay replied, looking down towards the floor. Dib used a finger to lift her head back up, and allowed her revealed blue eye to meet his brown ones, "No, Zay, I mean every word of it, you've got to believe me." Zay nodded slowly, "I...I guess so..." "Good, now, please...Just show me," Dib asked, pleading with his topaz-colored eyes. Reluctantly, Zay nodded again, and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her other eye. This eye wasn't blue, like the other one, this one was dark brown. There was also a scar over it, and it extended to the side of her face. It was an odd mark that looked like a strange cross between a heart, a musical staff and a supernova. Whatever it was, it was enticing to look at. "Zay..." Dib murmered quietly. Zay looked down, "I knew I shouldn't have showed you, it's awful, isn't it?" She asked, tears leaking from her eyes. Dib shook his head, "No, Zay your eye...it's beautiful..." He ran his fingers over the scars, "And so are these...Why did you hide this from me...?" "I hate it...The eye I can live with, but the scar...I just ''hate? ''it..." She said. "Hate it? Why? Zay, this is incredible, I didn't know scars could be shaped like this...I don't think this could be considered a scar at all..." Dib told her, kissing the markings gently. "They're what we on Earth call, beauty marks..." "No, this can't be considered that, that would mean it would have to be beautiful..." "Zay, that's what they are," Dib said, tracing the scars with his fingertips again. Zay looked down, she didn't know what to do...She hated these scars, but Dib didn't...It was some kind of malfunction in her PAK that created these, she was able to do a good job of covering them in Irken form, but in her human form, she couldn't hide them as well... "Please, don't hide them around me," Dib said, hugging her tightly. Zay nodded slowly, "O-Okay..." The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize that Dib was right...These really? ''were? ''beauty marks.... Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia